A Fox and his Boy
by Ruelae
Summary: The Kyuubi breaks free of Naruto... or so he thinks. Yaoi. KyuNaru. Bestiality. Ongoing.
1. Released

I don't own Naruto or anything really so copyrights go to the deservers of the copyright.

This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry for the low level quality or w/e. If you're here then you probably know that the story will eventually get yaoified (gay romance) if you don't want that then press back. There's also going to be bestiality in later chapters so if you don't like that maybe you want to hit back too. Hit me with harsh reviews people, I wanna improve.

----------------------------

It was another sunny warm day in Konoha, the birds were singing, and the ninja flying or so it seemed to everyone but Naruto. "Ugh… Geeze… what the heck." Naruto was muttering to himself hunched over a toilet. He'd been stuck in the small restroom for the few hours since he had awoken from sleep early in the morning. He coughed "What I eat yesterday!?" and lurched forward again. After a few more minutes of gagging he was up and out of the bathroom with a grim frown. He dragged himself down to a couch in his small yet not cozy living room, he sighed "Ramen… all I ate was ramen yesterday… " and rubbed his forehead with his right hand. The stomach and headaches were gone, almost mysteriously in fact.

His thoughts wandered about the fateful day Sasuke had left the village for Orochimaru, he was still in denial despite it being a month after the escape. He thought miserably, "Atleast everyone's okay now" small tears began to swell in his eyes only to wipe them away. Neji was still in the hospital, his condition had improved considerably in the past week, and Choji was actually going to be let free of the hospital later that day. Naruto yawned and stretched "I should go meet up with the others soon… " he remembered that he and the rest of his group were going to meet Choji once he took his first steps out of the hospital but his body was telling him something else, sleep.

Naruto's eyes opened and he sat up from the couch, the sunset was pouring into the room giving the house an eerie glowing image, he had been asleep for a few hours. "Hrm?" The boy's head turned to his bedrooms door where a shadow was present in the small nook inbetween the floor and door. Whatever was in the other room moved closer to the door while Naruto groggily sat up and inched his way toward the door. The unknown shadow stopped moving once Naruto was at the foot of the door with his hand on the doorknob, which he began twisting quietly. With the knob almost twisted halfway open the door made a loud bang, forcing a yelp to escape from the boy's lips and a startled stumble onto his bottom. With another booming assault on the door the creature hidden behind made its shattering appearance, it was none other than the Kyuubi.

"K-Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted and pointed at the dark red fox with his right index finger, "What are you-" He was cut off by the Kyuubi who had made a quick leap onto him, knocking him onto his back. "Let go!" the blonde shouted after a brief struggle that stopped once he found himself pinned onto the ground by the large fox's four paws and rugged tails.

The fox snarled, "You will be quiet as I speak!" it brought one of it's many tails close to Naruto's face and looped it around the boy's head and mouth, gagging him with the furry tail. "I've been kept inside you long enough and I will not tolerate you ordering me what to do!" his many sharp white teeth were visible as it spoke harshly to Naruto who could only panic and whimper more at the sight. "But you see, I'm forced to live inside of you no longer." The Kyuubi was speaking more gently now, "No… not any longer… now that I've escaped that accursed seal." The red creature had a triumphant smile plastered onto its face. It chuckled mischievously, "Its taken me many years but today is the day…" dark red chakra began gathering around Naruto's ankles and wrists as the Kyuubi spoke, "the day that I leave you and your silly emotions behind" the energy hardened into a dark jagged mass, pasting worried Naruto onto the floor from his wrists and ankles. The fox looked at the helpless boy on the floor one last time before turning its back on him, unwinding his tail from Naruto that was keeping him silent as he turned and before the boy had a chance to object it leapt through the small apartment and into Naruto's room toward the glass window.

Naruto heard a loud thump, but not crash, and looked up from his bound spot to see the Kyuubi toppled onto its side.


	2. Captured

"Let me get this straight, we cannot be separated?" The Kyuubi was standing on top of Naruto, a small bead of blood dripped down from the red fox's cheek onto the boy's orange jacket.

"It looks that way." Naruto spat out while trying his best to hide his grin at the demons failed plan, he had a moderate cut dashed across his right cheek.

Some time had passed since the Kyuubi's attempted escape of Naruto's home which was now a compete mess due to a temper tantrum of the fox. They had discovered two things: they couldn't be more than at most 15 meters away from each other, and the damage that one inflicts onto the other will also be received by the giver, the slash across both of their cheeks as proof. They were living as the same entity with two bodies, stuck together forever more.

The demon stared at Naruto for a few moments before the boy pushed at his chest, "Well will you get off of me already!" The Kyuubi listened to the boy for now and stepped off of him reluctantly. "We might as well try to get along" Naruto got onto his knees in front of the red fox and huffed "We wouldn't be like this if you had just stayed put inside of me."

The Kyuubi growled and pushed Naruto back with three of its nine tails, "Don't get upset with me child, you are not stuck with me." The fox barred its fangs and leaned closer to Naruto, "I am stuck with you" it growled menacingly to prove its point.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto batted away at the Kyuubi with his left hand and chuckled "Remember whatever you do to me happens to you." He smiled and got onto his feet, "We're stuck together." The boy corrected him and turned to look at the mess of a house. "This is going to take hours." He sulked and moaned at broken drawers and cabinets, his refrigerator somehow opened its door during their quarrel and spilled practically everything that he had inside, including the 10 year old ice cream in the back of the freezer. He turned and pointed angrily at his new roommate "You did this!"

"Me?! Was it not you that was thrown into the machine in the first place!" The fox growled back at the boy, "If I could just harm you…" he whispered under his breath and trotted over to the couch Naruto slept on earlier and he rested atop its squishy cushions. "If you are under the assumption that I am to help you with this mess then you are sorely mistaken."

"I can't expect much from a lazy demon, huh?" Naruto angrily placed a once full carton of milk into the fridge. He looked back at the Kyuubi with an angry eye only to see the fox in a comfortable ball of his own fur. The boy raised an eyebrow in disagreement and thought, "If he wasn't evil and almost destroyed Konoha… " he sighed and went back to fixing his destroyed home.

"We gotta have some rules around here if you don't want to get caught." Naruto brought a chair over and was sitting on it backwards infront of the now awake Kyuubi.

"And those would be… ?" the fox demon looked annoyed at Naruto's proposition. "Well… You gotta stay away from the windows or someone could see you… " he thought to himself with closed eyes for a moment, "You also have to be quiet and never go outside unless I have to" He added with a few nods.

"And what if I have to go outside?" Kyuubi asked curiously, "You don't possible want me to go inside, don't you?" he smirked.

"Yea-Wha-I…. I mean no." Naruto gave the red creatures joke an angry gesture. "When you gotta go then… urm… tell me" the boy sighed and rubbed his head, this was going to be harder than he thought.

"It's good that you mention it now, I have to go." The Kyuubi's smirk grew wider.

"Wha? But you just got... fine!" Naruto crossed his arms against the fox, "Alright but you have to not look so obvious, can't you change the way you look or something?"

The nine tailed fox further toyed with Naruto, "Change the way I appear? Are you ashamed of my appearance?"

"Oh you know what I mean." The tired boy spoke while standing up from sitting on the chair. He walked into the kitchen and looked through a few drawers, "I'll have to put this leash on you though" A giant grin grew on the boy, "I hope you won't mind."

The Kyuubi's eyes widened, "I will not be leashed by a human, least of them all you!" he growled impatiently. The fox's appearance had changed almost drastically since the last time Naruto laid eyes on him, he looked now like just about any other fox would look like, one tail, four black paws and light red fur although the Kyuubi's fur retained the same dark shade of red it had before.

"It's the rules" Naruto couldn't help but laugh now, "Besides, it's not like I wanna walk you anyway."

The Kyuubi sighed, "I might as well urinate inside" the leash was around his neck when they left the apartment.

The night was young when they both breathed in the late breeze and found the way to the nearest bundle of bushes. There were still people out and about but luckily for Naruto he couldn't see anyone he knew. "Okay, make this quick." He pulled the leash toward the bushes.

The Kyuubi grunted, "Don't push your luck boy" and rustled into the bushes, out of sight from Naruto.

"Just hurry… " Naruto complained as he stood alone with his back to the fox. Naruto whispered into the bushes, "Are you done yet?" after a good 5 minutes had passed.

"You're an impatient one" the fox complained and stepped out of the bushes, "But yes, I'm done."

"You just take too long" Naruto complained and tugged the leash his way toward his apartment.


End file.
